Planes 2 - Immer im Einsatz
Planes 2 - Immer im Einsatz ist ein Fortsetzungsfilm zu Planes und erschien unter der Produktion von Ferrell Barron und DisneyToon Studios am 29. August 2013. Hierbei muss Dusty Crophopper eines Tages erkennen, dass dass seine Triebwerke nicht mehr richtig zünden und er vorübergehend keine Rennen mehr fliegen kann. Als jedoch die Landebahn von'' Propwash Junktion'' bei einem Brand fast zerstört wird und ein Ersatz-Feuerwehrmann gesucht wird, ist dies für Dusty eine Ehrensache: Er übernimmt den Job und möchte seine Ausbildung im Piston Peak Nationalpark annehmen. Mit seinem neuen Team freundet er sich recht schnell an, doch der erfahrene Rettungshubschrauber Blade Ranger ist nicht all zu begeistert... Handlung Nachdem Dusty Crophopper auch weitere Rennen des Wings Around the Globe gewinnt, steht seiner Karriere als Rennflieger nichts mehr im Weg - Bis auf sein Getriebe des Motors, das durch das Überdrehen in den Rennen beschädigt wird. Das Problem, das Dusty und seine Crew erkennt ist, dass dieser Teil seines Körpers sich nicht einfach so ersetzen lässt. Bei einer Flugprobe stürzt Dusty ab und verursacht ein kleines Feuer in seinem Heimatdorf Propwash Junction, sodass das alte Feuerwehrauto Mayday einschreiten und das Feuer löschen muss. Da er durch Altersschwäche, fehlendes Training und schwacher Ausrüstung seiner Arbeit nicht gerecht wird, kommt der Brandinspektor Ryker, der den kleinen Flughafen schließen will, da keine nötigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Notfall vorhanden sind. Dusty, der sich dafür einsetzen will, dass die Landebahn weiter intakt bleibt, möchte sich zum Löschflugzeug ausbilden. Dazu fliegt er in den Piston Peak Nationalpark, um Blade Ranger, den Anführer der Feuerwehrmänner, zu treffen. Die Meinung im Team der Feuerwehrcrew ist über den Rennflieger gespalten. Lil’ Dipper, ein Fan des Wings Around the Globe-Rennen und von Dusty, sieht großes Potential in ihm, doch Blade Ranger bleibt weiterhin stur und mürrisch und meint, dass Dusty es niemals dazu bringen würde, ein Löschflugzeug zu werden. Das Dusty einen Motorschaden hat, verrät er nicht, während er das Training angeht, jedoch wenig Fortschritte macht. Während der Ausbildung erfährt er vom Team, dass Blade Ranger selbst einmal ein Star gewesen wäre, denn in der Serie CHoPs, einer Polizei-Rettungs-Serie, arbeitete er zusammen mit Nick "Loop'n" Lopez, einem weiteren Helikopter, der berühmt für seinen Looping war. Als jedoch Nick bei einem der Stuntflüge verunglückte, konnte Blade ihn nicht mehr retten, weshalb er beschloss, ein Rettungshubschrauber zu werden. Durch einen Anruf aus Propwash Junktion erhält Dusty ebenfalls die Nachricht, dass sein Team versucht habe ein neues Ersatzteil zu finden, aber daran gescheitert wäre. Somit ist seine Karriere als Rennflugzeug beendet. Deprimiert darüber und mit der Angst lebend, dass nun beim Überschreiten des roten Bereiches seiner Motorleistung er überhaupt nicht mehr im Stande ist, zu fliegen, stürzt er bei einem weiteren Einsatz in einen reißenden Fluss. Blade Ranger kann ihm dabei helfen, als Dusty droht, bei einem Wasserfall zu stürzen und konfrontiert Dusty mit seiner körperlichen Behinderung. Die beiden suchen in einer Mine Zuflucht vor der Hitze des kommenden Waldbrandes und Blade stellt sich vor den Eingang der Mine, um Dusty zu beschützen. Erst jetzt erkennt der Rennflieger, dass es in dem Job eines Löschflugzeuges und Feuerwehrmannes darum geht, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse unter denen der anderen zu stellen, die gerettet werden müssen und sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Nachdem das Team den Waldbrand teilweise gelöscht haben, bergen sie Blade Ranger, der durch zu starke Beschädigung nicht mehr fliegen kann. Dusty übernimmt die Führung über das Team und versucht mit diesem den Waldbrand zu stoppen, jedoch müssen sie das Wasser aus den Seen entnehmen, da Cad Spinner, ein reicher Hotelbesitzer, das ganze Wasser der Wasserversorgung nutzt, um sein Hotel aus Holz vor dem Brand zu schützen. Harvey und Winnie, ein altes Ehepaar, das sich im Nationalpark wieder an dem Ort treffen wollen, wo sie sich kennen gelernt haben, sitzt auf einer Holzbrücke vor einem Wasserfall in der Falle, während die Gäste des Hotels evakuiert werden. Dusty übernimmt alleine die Aufgabe das Ehepaar zu retten und schafft es, an dem Wasserfall einen Senkrechtflug Wasser zu tanken, um die umliegenden Bereiche um die Brücke herum zu löschen, dabei ignorierend, dass seine Motorleistung im roten Bereich schwankt. Blade Ranger eilt ihm zu Hilfe und unterstützt Dusty im letzten Moment, während dieser die Kontrolle verliert und abstürzt. Fünf Tage später befindet sich Dusty vollständig repariert in der Basis der Feuerwehrcrew wieder, wo er erfährt, dass es Maru, der Techniker vor Ort, geschafft hatte, sein Getriebe zu reparieren, sodass Dusty nun wieder Rennen fliegen könnte. Am Ende wird Propwash Junktion von Ryker wieder eröffnet, da Dusty seine Prüfung zum Löschflugzeug gemeistert hat. Cad Spinner wird nun im Gebiet der Death Valley als Park Ranger eingesetzt, wo er über sein Fehlverhalten nachzudenken hat. Charaktere Produktion Trailer Planes 2 - Immer im Einsatz (Trailer) Planes 2 - Immer im Einsatz (Trailer English) Produktion Soundtrack zum Film *''Weiteres siehe auf der Seite Planes 2 - Immer im Einsatz/Soundtrack.'' Der Soundtrack zu dem Film Planes 2 - Immer im Einsatz, erschien laut filmkinotrailer.com am 15. Juli 2014. Auch dieser wurde wie sein Vorgänger von Mark Mancina komponiert, während in diesem Film jedoch Spencer Lee und Brad Paisley einige Lieder mit Lyrics komponierten. Paisley meinte, während er an seinem Song "All In" arbeitete, dass er dem Filminhalt besonders positiv auffasste ("When John pitched the idea, he said it was a way of paying tribute to my dad. My brother-in-law is also a firefighter in Tennessee. These guys run toward the problem that everyone else is fleeing from.") und darauf stolz sei, an diesem Projekt mitzuwirken. *Still I Fly - Spencer Lee *Runway Romance - Brad Paisley *All In - Brad Paisley Trivia *Brad Paisleys Vergangenheit ist geprägt mit dem Beruf eines Feuerwehrmannes, da sein Vater diesen ausübte. Im Film erhielt Paisley auch eine Rolle als ein PKW. Hierbei spielt er den eher rostigen Bubba. Navigation en:Planes: Fire & Rescue es:Planes: Fire & Rescue ru:Самолёты: Огонь и вода pl:Samoloty 2 fi:Lentsikat 2: Pelastajat nl:Planes 2: Redden & Blussen pt-br:Aviões 2: Heróis do Fogo ao Resgate zh:飛機總動員：打火英雄 Kategorie:Planes 2 Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filmkomödien Kategorie:Cars Universum Kategorie:Filme von den DisneyToon Studios Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Fortsetzungen